


Packing Heat

by hheath541



Series: Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheath541/pseuds/hheath541
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett has a surprise that ends up shocking them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This story was written for the Winter Hiatus Kink Meme on Livejournal. I'll put the prompt at the end, to avoid too many spoilers.**

 

**I own nothing, but several pairs of rather festive socks.**  

 

* * *

 

It was bought on a dare, in college, but it's an impulse that has her putting it on when she gets dressed, that morning. Beckett has no idea where the thought came from, but  she decides to run with it. At the very least, it'll be worth it to see his reaction when he finally notices. So, she starts digging through the back of her closet and wondering if it was maybe one of the casualties when her apartment exploded. It takes nearly twenty minutes, but she finally finds it buried in the bottom of a box.

 

A half hour later, she's dressed and out the door. Hitting the speed dial, she calls Castle to let him know she's running late, as she hails a cab. When the driver stops in front of the museum, Castle's waiting outside and hurries over to help her out of the cab and pay the fare. Beckett rolls her eyes and bats his hand away as she pulls the cash out of her purse, then pushes Castle backwards. "I am perfectly capable of paying for my own cab, Castle. Now move, so I can get out."

 

His need to be chivalrous, opening doors and always paying, is something they will probably never completely agree on. There are days she tolerates it, because she understands it's just his way of caring for the women in his life, and a part of his naturally romantic personality. There are even days it makes her blush and feel cherished and loved. Today is not one of those days. Today, she's enjoying a different sort of confidence than usual, and is in no mood to humor him. Today, she's in the mood to be in control.

 

The first couple hours progress innocently enough. Beckett honestly expected him to notice within the first few minutes, but he still hasn't. For someone that's made potentially millions of dollars from studying her every move, Castle is being surprisingly oblivious. So, she starts provoking him. Subtly, at first. Running a hand along his back when she passes him. Standing just a bit closer than normal when they're in public. Just doing her best to always be in some sort of physical contact.

 

It's nearly lunch time when she decides that maybe she's being too subtle. Either Castle is extremely enthralled with the various exhibits, or he's decided to wait her out. Beckett refuses to consider that he's unaffected by her seemingly innocent touches. So, when she drags him away from the dinosaurs, again, and to a diner down the block, she makes him scoot over so she can sit beside him in the booth. Throughout the entire meal, her left hand traces designs up and down his inner thigh. When she doesn't remove her hand even when the waitress notices, he finally decides to comment. "Don't you think you should maybe save the groping for when we aren't in public? Not that I'm not loving all the touching, because I am, but I think you scarred our poor waitress. She looks younger than Alexis." She ignores him, but moves her hand closer to his knee when their waitress comes back.

 

After their meal, which she paid for before he could dig his wallet out of his back pocket, she heads away from the museum and bites back a smirk when he runs to catch up. They walk in silence, and Castle seems content to follow wherever she leads. Getting an idea, Beckett suddenly stops and hails a cab, ignoring his curious look when she gives an address across town. His increasingly ridiculous guesses finally make her raise an eyebrow and stare until he stops. "You'll find out when we get there, so stop acting like a child. I promise you'll like it." When his eyebrows shoot upwards and he starts coughing when they pull to stop in front of a store advertising fetishwear in bright neon lights, she smirks and gives him a smug glance.

 

Pushing him out of the cab, she doesn't give him a chance to try to pay before she's headed into the store. They've both hinted at various sex games, over their years of partnership, but they've yet to really explore that part of their sex life. Sure, they've done some basic bondage, with her cuffs and a fuzzy pair he pulled out of his night stand one night. Other than that and a couple role play scenarios, though, their sex life hasn't involved much in the way of toys or games. To be honest, they haven't needed it, but today she's in the mood for something new, and decidedly kinky.

 

With that in mind, Beckett leads him toward the back, away from the low-end novelty items aimed at the merely curious. When he stops at a rack of crotchless panties, she rolls her eyes and smacks his hand before dragging him away, but makes a note of which item he was reaching for. Stopping in an area devoted to leather and latex clothing, she smirks when his eyes light up and he looks her up and down before turning and flicking though a rack of leather corsets. 

 

More than two hours later she's satisfied with their selections and heads for the cashier. With some help from the clerk, they were able to find thigh high boots, a corset, elbow length fingerless gloves, a garter belt, and a thong, all in black leather. Biting her lip and a pointed look was all it took for him to agree to getting a leather thong for himself. While he was looking over a display of glass dildos, she slipped a few items between the clothing, knowing he would love the chance to try them. When she waves at him to pay for their selections, she doesn't bother hiding her amusement when he almost bounces in excitement. "You know, most men wouldn't be so happy about their girlfriend spending their money."

 

Grinning at the clerk, he pulls out his credit card, addressing her over his shoulder. "Most men aren't dragged into a sex shop to buy the sexiest leather outfit ever and what looks like bondage supplies and several flavors of lube. You can spend my money this way, any time you want. In fact, I may insist on monthly shopping sprees. No, make that weekly."

 

The items are all high quality and will last for many years given proper care, so she doesn’t waste time feeling guilty, even though they both know the purchase is almost as much as she makes in a week. Knowing Castle revels in any chance to spend money on her, and that he would gladly pay much more to see her in the outfit he helped pick out, eases the last of her doubts. His excitement when the items she'd hidden are rung up and bagged, has her biting her lip and smirking. As soon as they exit the store, he tells her to wait, and runs back in. Ten minutes later, he comes back out, carrying another bag.

 

Rolling her eyes, Beckett hands him the bags she's holding before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. When his arm goes around her back to pull her closer, she pulls back just enough to watch his face when their hips make contact. The jolt backwards and look of shock and confusion is expected. Him pulling her closer and kissing her hungrily is not, but is more than welcomed. They finally pull apart when a honking horn reminds them they're still standing outside, in front of an adult store, but he doesn't let her pull away. "Katherine Beckett, is that your gun, or are you just happy to see me?"

 

Pressing her hips further into him, she smirks. "Not my gun, and I am very happy to see you. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. I was beginning to run out of ways to get your attention."

 

Another honk, followed by a wolf whistle, has him looking around before dragging her into the mouth of a nearby alley and pushing her against the wall. "You mean, you didn't somehow buy this while I was distracted in the store? You've been wearing this all day? Dirty, dirty girl. I think you need to be punished for not saying something, sooner."

 

Pushing him backwards, she pushes him against the opposite wall. "Not gonna happen, stud. At least not today. Today, I'm in charge, and I think you should be punished for making me wait all day before you noticed. Do you have any idea how turned on I've been since I put it on? No, you need to be taught to pay more attention to your girlfriend."

 

His quiet moan when she pushes her hips against him sharply to punctuate her declaration has her stilling in shock for just a moment. Seeing his faint blush and averted eyes, she does it again, and can clearly feel his appreciation for the move. Keeping their hips pressed tightly together, she catches his gaze and speaks quietly, surprised and slightly awed by his reaction. "Rick. I don't... I mean, do you want me to... I've never, but I could, if you want. I just thought it'd shock you, and then we'd laugh about it. I never thought... Wow. Are you ok?"

 

Closing his eyes, Castle rests his forehead against hers and takes several deep breaths before nodding. Keeping his eyes closed, he pulls her closer and shudders slightly. "I'm ok. I'm fine. That was...unexpected. Not just the...that, but I had no idea I'd like it so much. God, you're the sexiest women I've ever known, so I guess it shouldn't surprise me that even...that...turns me on. Why did you...? Where did you even get it? I mean...if you've never...does that mean never, never? Or just, never with a man? I'm not saying I want you to, because I don't know if I do. I just...God, you find new ways to drive me crazy, everyday. This is not a conversation I think I can, or should, have in an alley."

 

Nodding, she takes a couple steps back and waits while he collects himself. A couple minutes later, they're hailing another cab and heading back to her apartment. The coming conversation requires uninterrupted privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

They both stand awkwardly in her entryway for several long moments after the door shuts. Finally rolling her eyes Beckett points at the couch. "Go sit. I'll get us some wine. I have a feeling this conversation will be a little easier, that way."

 

Still carrying the bags, Castle sits on the couch and stares blankly after her. When she comes back out of the kitchen, he has his face buried in his hands and is mumbling quietly. Worried, Beckett puts the wine bottle and glasses down on the table and squats in front of him, moving his hands. "Hey, are you ok? We don't have to do this, right now. If you want, we don't have to do this at all. We can forget all about it, and never mention it again. I never meant to upset you. Look, it was bought on a dare, in college. I can put it back in the bottom of the box I found it in and we'll never see it, again. Just wait here, and I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?"

 

It takes a moment, but he finally registers her intent, and stops her from leaving by grabbing her wrist. Pulling her down into his lap, he puts her hand in his lap and holds it there. "I'm not upset. At least not about that. Believe me, I am so far from being upset about that. I think I'm upset because I'm not upset. I mean, I should not be turned on by this. I've never even thought about...that, before. I don't know what to do about this. Or what to even think. What does this mean?"

 

Watching his face for any sign of hesitation or panic, Beckett reaches for his free hand and slowly guides it between her legs. "It doesn't mean anything. This, is a toy. It's rubber. It doesn't mean anything more than any of the things we bought today. Me wearing a strap-on doesn't mean you're attracted to dicks, anymore than it means I want to have a dick. 

 

"This may be highly conceited, but I like to believe that you'd be attracted to me, no matter what I look like or happen to be wearing. Maybe you're turned on because it's something forbidden and kinky and unexpected. If you've never wanted to have sex with a guy, then I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean you have any latent homosexual tendencies. And, as someone with first hand experience, I feel very safe in saying you are definitely attracted to women. How about I go take this off, and then we can talk as much as you need? Maybe later, we can try out some of our new purchases."

 

She's so focused on his face while she talks that she doesn't realize his hand has started gently rubbing over the bulge between her legs until a finger starts playing with the button of her pants. When she freezes, holding her breath, Castle looks down at her lap and keeps fiddling with the button. "Can I...see it? I want to see what it looks like. Like I said, I think I'm upset because I'm not upset. Right now, I think you could probably be wearing the god awful Creaver mask, and I'd still be hard. So, can I see it?"

 

After a slight hesitation, to give him a chance to change his mind, Beckett nods and stands. Standing there awkwardly for a moment, chewing her lip in thought, she finally smirks and raises one leg to rest her booted foot next to his knee. Raising an eyebrow and looking down at her foot, she bites back a relieved grin when he uses both hands to push her pant leg up before unzipping her boot and pulling it off, using a hand behind her knee to support her leg and then running it down the back of her calf after he pulls the boot off. Repeating the process with the other leg, she can't help but lean in for a kiss at the look of tender love on his face when he looks up. 

 

Straightening back up, she pauses again, just to be sure, before unbuttoning her pants and sliding the zipper down. The slightly baggy pants fall to the floor and and she's stepping out of them when he starts laughing. Looking down at herself, she can't help but grin when she realizes how silly she looks wearing a fitted sweater, knee socks, and a strap on. Adjusting the straps so the toy hangs more naturally, she smoothes imaginary wrinkles out of her shirt just to have something to do with her hands. When he's still laughing a few moments later, she rolls her eyes and punches him in the shoulder. "Hey, I don't laugh at you when you take your pants off. You're going to give me an inferiority complex."

 

He just keeps laughing and gestures up and down her body. "It's purple. Bright purple, with glitter, and the harness is shaped like a butterfly. And I strongly suspect you picked an outfit that wouldn't clash, on purpose. Tell me, Kate, are you wearing that lacy, purple bra I love?"

 

Beckett crosses her arms and huffs in irritation, before turning away, pouring wine into a glass, and taking a long sip. "It's not nice to make fun of your girlfriend. I'd think that two ex-wives would've taught you that you shouldn't laugh at a woman's clothes, if you ever want to see what's underneath them, ever again."

 

Ignoring her irritation, he leans forward to pull her closer, not surprised at the lack of resistance. When she's standing right in front of him, he uses his feet to push hers further apart, he pulls again until she's straddling his lap. Taking the wine glass out of her hand, he leans forward to set it on the coffee table, before resting both hands on her hips and staring up at her slightly flushed face. "You know, that threat would be more believable if I hadn't noticed something very interesting." Caressing down the tops of her thighs, he moves his hands to her inner thighs on the return trip, smirking. "You weren't lying when you said you've been turned on all day. You're thighs are all wet, and don't think I didn't see that this oh-so-girly harness is crotchless. So, I think you are far too turned on to even think about following through with that threat. 

 

"What I am wondering, is what, exactly, has you so turned on. You said you never even considered using this, so that makes me think it must just be wearing it that does it for you. Katherine Beckett gets all hot and bothered by wearing a strap on. Does it make you feel powerful? In control? Dominant? We both know how much you love to be in control, in and out of the bedroom. Maybe not all the time, but there are times you need it. When nothing short of handcuffing me to the headboard while you ride me will get you off. So, I think having a cock makes you feel..."

 

Before Castle gets a chance to finish his sentence, her hands are pulling his hair to tilt his head back and she kisses him, hard. Pulling away after just a few seconds, she bolts to her feet and grabs the bags off the floor and heading for her bedroom. "I am going to my room. If you follow me, then we will see just how well these new cuffs work. If you don't, then I will change into sweats and come back out to finish this conversation, and maybe we'll try out the cuffs, later."

 

She's not even out of the room before he scrambles to his feet and runs to catch up. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her to a stop and grinds against her ass. "I want you to wear the strap on while you ride me. It may be the girliest cock I've ever seen, but it looks hot on you." Moaning, she nods in agreement and reaches behind her to grab his belt and drag him after her.

 

Once in her room, Beckett dumps the bags out on the bed and digs through all the leather pieces until she finds what she needs. Shoving everything else back into the bag, she tosses it toward the chair in the corner, giving it a confused look when it makes a thunking sound out of place for a bag of clothes. Remembering Castle's mystery purchase, she turns to look at him, gets an overly innocent shrug, and decides to ignore it. Pulling her sweater off, she decides to also ignore Castle's laugh when her purple bra is revealed, before unsnapping it and dropping both items to the floor. After pulling her socks off, she attaches the new bondage straps to the bedposts and gives them an experimental tug. 

 

When she turns back around, Castle is naked, and staring at her. Crooking a finger she holds up one of the cuffs once he's close enough and carefully buckles it around his wrist, making sure to get a good fit. Following up with the other cuff, she points at the bed and waits while he crawls onto it. As soon as he's lying on his back in the middle of the bed, she crawls up to straddle his waist. She grinds against him slowly as she leans over him for a kiss, attaching the clips on the bondage straps to the rings on the cuffs, at the same time. 

 

Sitting back up, she grins at the look on his face, his eyes dark and mouth open as he pants slightly. An experimental tug to test his bonds reminds Castle that he's at her mercy, and he doesn't even try to suppress his moan. The sound finally convinces Beckett that he wants this, and she leans over just enough to grind the toy into his stomach while she holds his gaze. 

 

Feeling him twitch underneath her, she smirks and lowers herself to his chest so she can whisper in his ear. "You really like my cock, don't you? Maybe I should wear it to work, one day. Maybe I'll see how long it takes you to notice, or maybe I'll tell you in the morning, so you spend all day thinking about it. Yeah, I think I like that idea, better. I wonder how long it'll take before you have to excuse yourself to get off in the restroom, or try to drag me off to the supply closet? You've barely known for two hours, and I already have you tied to my bed. I bet you wouldn't even last until lunch. I wonder which would be worse, spending all day alone with me in the car as we run down leads, or sitting next to my desk where the entire bullpen can see you? 

 

"Yes, I think I will enjoy watching you squirm. You know I love it when you get desperate. I love knowing you want me so much you're willing to do just about anything to have me. It makes me feel better about all the times over the years I spent all day in wet panties, counting down the hours until I could come home and get myself off, wishing it was your fingers, your mouth, your cock. I lost count of the number of times I got off while reading about Nikki and Rook, or almost called you just to hear your voice while I came. It's only fair that I get to make you feel just as desperate. It's only fair that you need me as much as I need you."

 

The more she talks, the more worked up she gets, and she starts to grind against him fast and hard. By the end, her words are interrupted by breathy gasps, and she's not sure he can hear her over his own moans. Forcing herself to hold still, she sits up, holding herself up so their groins are no longer touching. After a few searching thrusts of his hips, and a frustrated moan, Castle's eyes finally focus on her. Beckett smirks and rests one hand on his stomach, the other stroking between her legs, making them both moan. After a few moments, she stops and uses her wet hand to stroke up and down his length, stopping to squeeze the base when his hips thrust upwards. "I need you inside me, Rick. Do you need me? Do you need to be inside, me, RIck? I want to hear you beg. Beg to be inside me. Beg me to ride you."

 

It takes a few moments for him to register the command, and then to focus enough to form the words. "Please, Kate. Please, I need you. I need to feel you. Please, please, let me feel you. I need to be inside you. I need you to fuck me. God, I need you. Please, fuck me, Kate. Please."

 

She lets him wait a moment, just until he starts to panic, thinking he's going to be denied. When he opens his mouth to beg some more, she strokes him again, turning the words into a strangled moan, before holding him upright and dropping down around him one move. They both cry out, and she feels him twitch and throb inside her. Forcing herself to hold still, she uses her weight to try to hold his hips still, waiting until she's sure he's calmed enough for her to start moving. Once his hips have stopped trying to thrust upwards and his eyes are a little more focused, she raises herself up until he almost slips out, before dropping back down. Repeating the move several more times, she gains speed with each thrust, moaning when his hips jolt upwards to meet hers. 

 

It doesn't take long for Beckett to lose her rhythm. Thrusts become circular grinding as she tries to get the right friction. Groaning in frustration, she tries grinding faster and harder. Castle's voice gets her attention long enough to break her concentration, and she opens her eyes to glare at him. "Stroke your cock, Kate. I want to watch you. I know what you need. You need something to rub your clit on. Stroke your cock, and grind your clit against the base while I watch. Please. I want to watch you."

 

Realizing his request might just work, she quickly wraps one hand around the toy and starts stroking. Bracing herself with one hand on the mattress between his thighs, she leans back. It takes a few moments, but she finally finds a balance between stroking the toy, pressing the base against her clit, and shallow thrusts against him that has her moaning loudly. In a few more moments, they establish a rapid rhythm of thrusting and stroking and grinding that has Castle gritting his teeth to try hold off his orgasm, and Beckett panting as she quickly approaches hers. 

 

A couple minutes later, Castle loses the battle. Throwing his head backwards into the pillow, he groans loudly as his hips buck upward and freeze there. Feeling him still, Beckett sits back up so she can watch him, letting her thrusts become hard grinding as she feels him fill her. When he collapses back onto the bed, she follows him, grinding fast and hard and pressing the base of the toy firmly against her clit. Before he even starts to soften inside her, she's screaming to the ceiling as every muscle in her body spasms. 

 

Not bothering to climb off him, Kate falls backwards to lay on his legs, laughing in happy relaxation. It takes Castle wiggling his legs until she almost rolls off, to get her attention. Pushing herself upright, she unfastens the harness and tosses it to the foot of the bed before undoing the clips keeping Castle's arms restrained and curling up against his side. He wraps his arms around her, touching as much skin as he can reach. She's almost asleep when he nudges her head with his nose and smacks her hip lightly. "Come on. No sleeping, yet. We need to clean up a bit, and I'd rather not sleep in the giant wet spot I'm lying in. I'll change the sheets while you get cleaned up and make sure everything's locked up."

 

Castle is out of the bed and pulling to her feet before she makes any effort to follow his directions. Snuggling against his chest, she leans up to kiss him lazily before grabbing the strap-on and heading for the bathroom. Yanking the sheets off the bed, he tosses them into the laundry room before grabbing a clean set from the linen closet and remaking the bed. By the time he's done, Kate is out of the bathroom and starting her nightly routine of checking that the door and all the windows are locked. When he sees the harness hanging from the shower curtain rod and the sparkly dildo witting on the bathroom counter, he can't help but chuckle as he cleans himself up. 

 

A couple minutes later, they're cuddled up in the freshly changed bed. Kate is more half asleep, and startles a little, when he breaks the comfortable silence. "I definitely won't mind if that strap-on makes a semi-regular appearance. Today was unexpected, and definitely makes our top ten, and maybe even our top five. Just when I think it's impossible for it to get any better, you find a way to prove me wrong, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

 

Snuggling closer, she kisses his neck before mumbling against his shoulder. "Next time, I want you to ride me while I watch you stroke your cock." She's asleep before he manages to find the words to respond, so he closes his eyes to try to fight his growing erection before kissing her head and joining her for a nap. He'll make sure that conversation isn't forgotten, but he's not worried about it. They have time, and they both want it to happen.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Yes, this is now complete. I can see myself going a lot of places in this universe, but I'm not sure if I will. If so, then there's an equal chance it would be in a separate story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I had fun writing it. It was a bit difficult to pin down, in parts, which is why the second chapter took so long.**

 

**Yes, I know I switched from 'Beckett' to 'Kate,' at the end. It was intentional. In my head, Beckett is the confident and in control badass, and Kate is the cuddly and quiet lover.**

 

**The prompt, for those who haven't already figured it out, was _"Beckett packing heat, and by that I mean a strap-on. Maybe packing at work. Just Beckett packing and the power play of that."_ I hope I did it justice.**


End file.
